Attack on Fujodanshi
by Rainer Renalfin Renata
Summary: Ribuan tahun lalu, Titan bukan Fujodanshi, kan? Bad summary, Miyaji as Eren, Furuhashi as Mikasa, Kise as Armin.


_Ribuan tahun lalu, dunia ini diserang oleh jutaan Titan._

 _Ribuan nyawa berakhir di mulut para Titan. Ribuan orang tewas mengenaskan._

 _Eren Jaeger dan seluruh pasukan Resimen Pengintai berhasil menghapus keberadaan Titan._

 _Namun, ribuan tahun kemudian…_

 _Para Titan kembali menyerang—dan mereka bukanlah Titan biasa._

 **ATTACK ON FUJODANSHI**

 **Kuroko no Basuke—Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin—** **Hajime Isayama**

 **Story—3R**

 **Enjoy, da?**

"Titan tidak akan muncul lagi, kan?"

Miyaji menatap Furuhashi lama. Sorot matanya menunjukkan kalau dia bingung dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan saudara angkatnya itu. Furuhashi balas menatapnya dengan mata ikan matinya. Sorot matanya seolah mengatakan, ' _Jawab saja. Menurutmu bagaimana_?'

Miyaji menggaruk tengkuk.

"Kurasa tidak, sih. Mereka kan sudah musnah ribuan tahun lalu."

"Seandainya mereka kembali, apa akan ada penyelamat seperti Eren ojii-san?"

"Errr…entahlah… Ah, sudahlah! Kita masih 7 tahun, memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu bukan urusan kita!"

"Ah, ya."

"….."

"Ne, Miyaji."

Miyaji mengerutkan kening.

"Panggil Kiyoshi saja kenapa, sih? Kita seumuran, dan kita saudara, kan?"

"Ah, oke. Kiyoshi, mau berjanji?"

"Haaa? Berjanji apa? Membelikanmu nanas kalau kau sedih?"

Furuhashi langsung melempari Miyaji dengan batu. Miyaji mengaduh kesakitan.

"Serius."

"Iya, iya! Janji apa?"

"Jangan mati sebelum aku mati."

Miyaji kembali mengerutkan dahi. Tangannya terulur, menyentuh dahi Furuhashi. Anak itu mengira Furuhashi panas rupanya. Perempatan muncul di dahi Furuhashi.

"Mati sana."

"Ha? Hei, jangan marah begitu. Lagipula, kau tidak seperti biasa. Kau mendadak peduli padaku. Itu aneh, tahu!" protes Miyaji seraya melipat kedua tangannya. Furuhashi hanya menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Kalau begitu, aku tak akan peduli padamu lagi."

"Haaa?! Tidak begitu juga, tahu! Serius, kau kenapa, sih?" cecar Miyaji kesal. Furuhashi mendesah.

"Aku hanya tidak mau lihat keluargaku tewas lagi."

Kemudian, mata ikan mati itu berkaca-kaca—kejadian yang langka. Anak itu menggigit bibirnya, berusaha menahan tangis. Dia teringat kedua orang tua kandungnya yang tewas dengan cara berbeda. Ayahya tewas ditikam saat membuka pintu rumah, sedangkan ibunya tewas ditembak saat berusaha menyelamatkan Furuhashi dari perampok.

"…hiks…"

Miyaji menatap Furuhashi yang mulai terisak. Dia mendengus, lalu melepas syal yang melilit lehernya. Anak berambut sewarna nanas itu berjalan mendekati Furuhashi yang menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Miyaji menghela napas, lalu menarik ujung baju Furuhashi pelan. Furuhashi mengangkat kepalanya, dan—

SRAT—

Miyaji langsung memasangkan syal itu padanya—meskipun dia memasangnya dengan cara yang salah, karena syal itu tak hanya membungkus lehernya, namun juga menutupi wajahnya. Miyaji menggaruk tengkuk, merasa aneh. Kok syalnya menutupi wajah?

Furuhashi menurunkan syal yang menutupi wajahnya perlahan. Air mata yang tadi sempat membanjiri wajahnya, sekarang sudah dihapusnya. Sebagai gantinya, anak itu menunjukkan seraut wajah datar kepada Miyaji—yang langsung disambut Miyaji dengan senyum puas. Ya, puas karena akhirnya saudaranya itu tidak lagi menangis. Ditepuknya punggung Furuhashi dengan lembut.

"Nah, bagaimana kalau kita makan nanas sambil menonton konser MiyuMi—"

"Miyajicchi! Furuhashicchi!"

Miyaji dan Furuhashi kompak menoleh, menatap asal suara—Kise Ryouta. Anak itu melambaikan tangan seraya berlari menghampiri kedua sahabat karibnya. Miyaji menyambutnya dengan senyum lebar, sementara Furuhashi hanya menatapnya dengan wajah datar—yah, memang apa yang bisa diharapkan dari bocah minim ekspresi ini?

Tapi, Kise sama sekali tak mempermasalahkan tatapan dingin Furuhashi. Dia bisa memaklumi kenapa Furuhashi selalu memasang wajah seperti itu. Jawabannya ada satu: Karena wajahnya memang sudah seperti itu dari lahir.

Kise tersenyum lebar. Di dekapannya, terdapat sebuah buku kusam bersampul coklat yang terlihat tua. Miyaji yakin, buku itu berisi informasi tentang para Titan zaman dulu yang terkenal akan kekejamannya. Baik Miyaji, Kise maupun Furuhashi memang selalu penasaran jika ada hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan Titan—apalagi Titan Colossan, Titan Armor, atau Titan Wanita yang terkenal sadis itu.

"Lihat, ssu! Buku ini peninggalan kakekku, ssu! Ini buku tentang Titan yang telah kujanjikan, ssu!"

"Iya sih, tapi…" Miyaji menatap Kise dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Dahinya berkerut ketika menemukan bekas luka dan lebam—yang sepertinya masih baru—di beberapa bagian tubuh Kise. Furuhashi menatap Miyaji lama, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kise.

"Kau dipukuli?" tanya Furuhashi dingin. Kise menggaruk pipinya, lalu mengangguk dengan kaku. Miyaji langsung melotot dan menarik kerah baju Kise.

"Siapa yang melakukannya?! Jawab! Cepat!" desak Miyaji. Dengan tenang, Furuhashi menjitak Miyaji dan berjalan menghampiri Kise yang memasang raut wajah bingung. Sambil tetap mempertahankan wajah datarnya, Furuhashi menepuk bahu Kise, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya.

"BERITAHU AKU SIAPA YANG MELAKUKANNYA."

Miyaji dan Kise sontak merinding berjamaah. Di saat seperti ini, Furuhashi yang sejak awal sudah menyeramkan, bisa menjadi lebih menyeramkan.

"Err…kurasa aku tidak perlu memberitahu—"

"SIAGA! SIAGA!"

Seruan seseorang langsung membuat ketiga anak itu mengangkat kepala.

Tak lama kemudian, muncul suara langkah kaki.

Bukan, bukan langkah kaki biasa.

Seperti langkah kaki…raksasa?

BUMMM!

Sementara orang-orang melarikan diri, Kise, Miyaji dan Furuhashi hanya diam mematung, menatap Titan—yang harusnya sudah musnah—itu dengan tatapan bingung.

"Etto…ini…beda dengan Titan zaman dulu, ssu…."

"…i-iya…"

"…Titan yang ini pakai baju. Apa Titan zaman sekarang memiliki kelakuan yang berbeda juga?"

"Aku tidak yakin, ssu."

Miyaji menyipitkan mata.

"Minna, mereka ada banyak."

"…ha?!"

"Oh."

"…dan kenapa mereka terlihat seperti Fujodanshi?"

"HAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH?!"

"Oh."

'-')/

"Kiyoshi," panggil Furuhashi. Miyaji menoleh, menatap saudaranya dengan alis terangkat.

"Apa?"

"…tidakkah kau menyadari sesuatu?" tanya Furuhashi seraya menyipitkan mata. Telunjuknya menunjuk salah satu Titan yang berjalan ke arah rumahnya. Miyaji hanya menggeleng seraya menggaruk kepala. Furuhashi menghela napas berat.

"Titan itu berjalan ke arah rumah kita. Kau tahu, kan, siapa yang ada di dalam rumah?" Kemudian Miyaji melotot. Dia lupa. Ada…

" _S-shimatta_! S-Sakurai nii-san!" serunya dengan wajah pucat, lalu berbalik. Anak itu berlari menuju rumahnya, hendak menolong kakaknya—Sakurai—yang berpotensi dibunuh oleh Titan. Furuhashi langsung mengikuti Miyaji, sementara Kise hanya mematung. Kakinya tidak bisa digerakkan.

'-')/

"A-aku melihatnya! Itu Sakurai nii-san!" seru Miyaji seraya menunjuk Sakurai yang tertimpa reruntuhan bangunan. Sakurai yang melihat kedatangan Furuhashi dan Miyaji kontan terkejut.

" _Sumimasen_ , apa yang kalian lakukan disini?! Harusnya kalian pergi! Apa kalian tidak lihat Titan itu?" kata Sakurai sambil meringis kesakitan. Miyaji berusaha mengangkat reruntuhan yang menimpa tubuh Sakurai. Kedua matanya berkaca-kaca.

" _Iya da yo_! Aku baru akan pergi kalau Sakurai nii-san juga ikut bersama kami! Kojiro, bantu aku!" seru Miyaji. Furuhashi mengangguk, lalu berusaha membantu mengangkat reruntuhan itu. Sayangnya reruntuhan itu terlalu berat, sedang kedua anak itu bahkan masih berusia tujuh tahun. Sementara itu, seorang Titan—dengan Aomine di genggaman tangan kanannya—berjalan menghampiri Miyaji, Furuhashi dan Sakurai. Raut wajah Miyaji berubah panik.

"AYO! LEBIH CEPAT!"

"KALIAN PERGILAH!" teriak Sakurai. Furuhashi menatap Sakurai dengan kedua manik mata ikan matinya. Anak itu seakan mengatakan 'Kami hanya mau pergi bersama Sakurai nii-san.". Sakurai yang bisa menangkap sorot mata itu hanya tersenyum sedih.

"Seandainya Nii-san bisa, Nii-san akan pergi bersama kalian. Tapi kaki Nii-san sudah remuk. Bahkan jika Nii-san bisa lolospun, Nii-san hanya akan menghambat kalian, ne? Kojiro, kau adik yang baik, kan? Ajak Kiyoshi pergi, ne. Jangan buang-buang waktu," ujar Sakurai pelan. Furuhashi menggeleng keras-keras.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"

Miyaji, Furuhashi dan Sakurai kompak menatap asal suara. Kensuke Fukui.

"F-Fukui jii-san, bantu kami menyelamatkan Sakurai nii-san!" seru Miyaji dengan nada memelas.

" _I-iya da_! F-Fukui-san, bawa mereka pergi! Titan itu sudah semakin dekat, nyawa mereka dalam bahaya! Kumohon, Fukui-san!" kata Sakurai. Fukui menatap Miyaji, Furuhashi dan Sakurai satu persatu.

"KUMOHON!" seru Sakurai dan Miyaji bersamaan. Fukui menghela napas berat, lalu menggendong Furuhashi dan Miyaji—yang langsung meronta.

"Maafkan aku, Sakurai," bisiknya lirih. Sakurai mengangguk seraya tersenyum lembut. Fukui berlari meninggalkan Sakurai. Miyaji menjerit ketika Titan itu mengangkat dan menggenggam tubuh Sakurai.

"FUKUI JII-SAN _AHO_! LEPASKAN AKU! SAKURAI NII-SAN DALAM BAHAYA!" teriaknya parau. Fukui tidak menyahut, dia terus menatap ke depan. Furuhashi hanya menatap Sakurai dan Titan menyebalkan dengan mata ikan matinya. "…Nii-san…," gumamnya pelan.

Titan itu tersenyum mengerikan. Di genggamannya terdapat dua orang pemuda, Aomine dan Sakurai. Aomine di genggaman tangan kanan, sedangkan Sakurai di genggaman tangan kiri. Kedua pemuda itu meronta, berusaha melepaskan diri, namun Titan itu terlalu kuat. Maka saat Titan itu mendekatkan wajah keduanya, raut wajah mereka langsung memucat.

Fukui yang tak sengaja menoleh ke belakang, melihat pemandangan itu.

Sakurai dan Aomine dipaksa berciuman.

Furuhashi, Fukui dan Miyaji tercengang. Darah mengucur deras dari hidung ketiga orang itu.

Ya, mereka nosebleed.

"T-Titannya… Fujodanshi?" tanya Miyaji terbata. Furuhashi menatap Miyaji datar, lalu mengangguk. Darah masih mengalir dari lubang hidungnya.

"Furuhashi, Miyaji, tolong pejamkan mata kalian!"

"Ke-kenapa?!"

"Titan itu akan—"

CRAAAASSSSSHHHH!

Kata-kata Fukui langsung terhenti. Matanya menatap si Titan dengan nanar.

Titan itu langsung meremas Sakurai dan Aomine.

Tubuh kedua pemuda itu langsung mengeluarkan darah. Hujan darah.

Miyaji menjerit, menyerukan nama kakaknya.

Furuhashi tercengang. Air matanya mengalir tanpa sadar.

Fukui memejamkan mata seraya menahan tangis.

"Sakurai…nii-san…," gumam Furuhashi pelan.

'-')/

Miyaji dan Furuhashi akhirnya menginap di pengungsian. Merek bertemu Kise yang sedari tadi memasang raut wajah cemas. Namun raut wajah itu berubah lega saat melihat Miyaji dan Furuhashi. Dihampirinya mereka berdua dengan mata berbinar.

"Ka-kalian selamat, ssu! Syukurlah, ssu! Apa kalian baik-baik saja, ssu?" serunya. Furuhashi dan Miyaji mengangguk kaku. Kise menyadari sesuatu: Ada yang aneh dengan mereka.

Miyaji terus-menerus menggertakkan gigi. Raut wajahnya seakan menunjukkan penyesalan. Sementara Furuhashi hanya memasang raut wajah datar, namun mata ikan mati itu terlihat semakin kelam.

Dan Kise tahu, mereka tidak sedang baik-baik saja.

"A-apa yang terjadi, ssu?" tanya Kise cemas. Furuhashi menghela napas, lalu menatap Kise dingin.

"Sakurai nii-san dibunuh Titan."

Kise langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Ma-maaf aku bertanya, ssu—"

"Akan kubunuh."

Furuhashi dan Kise langsung menatap Miyaji dengan raut wajah bingung. Aura di sekitar Miyaji mendadak mengerikan. Senyuman sadis seorang Miyaji Kiyoshi yang sangat langka akhirnya muncul.

"Akan kubunuh semua Titan yang ada di muka bumi ini!"

 **-3- To Be Continued -3-**

 **Akhirnya.**

 **Yo. Alfin disini.**

 **Apa kalian setuju kalau FF ini dilanjutkan?**

 **Oh iya, kurasa FF Notice Us belum bisa di-update. Maaf.**

 **Tolong kritik dan sarannya juga.**

 **Terima kasih.**


End file.
